Articulated and posable figures such as dolls are commonly used by children as toys and may be collected by adults. A common posable figure has a human form, including a torso, a head, two arms and legs attached and movable with respect to the torso. The shape or form of the figure is typically provided by molding the torso in a desired shape or form from a rigid plastic material. Ball and socket-type joints are typically used to connect the arms, legs and head to the torso.
These posable figures are not capable of accurately simulating life-like movement and attaining a life-like pose. In particular, rigid torsos used in prior art posable figures are not capable of being moved in a manner that simulates the movements and positions made possible by the human torso, spine, arms and legs. As a result, these prior art figures cannot be used to simulate complex and subtle human movement and poses, such as an athletic event like snowboarding. The ball and socket-type joints used in prior art posable figures also do not allow for the natural range of motion necessary for the figure to move in a way that simulates human movement. Because the parts are not integrally formed, movement of one part does not typically affect another part resulting in a disjointed, unnatural movement and poses.